mogekocastlefandomcom-20200222-history
Yonaka Kurai
Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the main protagonist of Mogeko Castle. She is the younger sister of Shinya Kurai. Appearance Yonaka has fair skin, black eyes with white pupils, and black hair with braided pigtails. Her bangs cover her right eye. She wears a typical Japanese high school uniform, consisting of a white dress shirt, a red plaid ribbon, a gray blazer with two brown buttons, a red plaid pleated skirt, dark gray tights, and black loafers. In Mogeko Castle, she is shown wearing the scalped top half of King mogeko's head as a hat in the normal ending, when she becomes Lord Prosciutto. Personality Yonaka is depicted as a doting younger sister who loves her brother. She admires her brother greatly, wishing for nothing more than to see and be together with him again, due to him leaving her and their family sometime when she was in Junior High. She is a very serious, kind and accepting girl; she was quick to accept cooperating with Defect Mogeko, despite not being wholly aware of the reasons concerning his imprisonment. However, like many of Deep Sea Prisoner's characters, she also has a darker side; in the events of Mogeko Castle, she occasionally demonstrates a sinister side to her, and during most of the game she has the option to kill several Mogeko, or generally act cruel to them, with no reasoning or justification. Background Yonaka's brother, Shinya, seems to have left her and their family when she was in junior high school. Several years seem to have passed since the two had seen each other, as Yonaka was a second-year high school student when Shinya finally returned to their home. Relationships Shinya Kurai Yonaka dearly loves her brother Shinya, and she is shown to deeply admire him, to the point of styling her hair in a manner to match that of her brother's. She is known to like him an "uncomfortable" amount, her feelings ranging from sisterly to romantically incestuous at times. The two share a madness, a madness more prevalent in Shinya but also present in Yonaka. Defect Mogeko Defect Mogeko serves as her guide and partner during her foray into the depths of Mogeko Castle, as they help each other escape, in which they succeed in some endings. She starts deeply caring for him as they travel together in the castle, developing a partnership. It is implied she might have grown a liking towards him. In one ending of Mogeko Castle, Yonaka's romantic feelings for Defect Mogeko are emphasized; in the sixth bad ending, Yonaka abandons her feelings for her brother, and chooses to elope from the castle with Defect Mogeko, running off into the sunset together. In several artworks featuring both of them, Defect Mogeko is usually depicted as a baby while Yonaka treats him as such. At one point in the game, Yonaka finds him "cute". Moge-ko Like most of her perverted brethren, Moge-ko chased Yonaka throughout the castle so she could "play" with her. In the fourth bad ending, Yonaka stays as a toy for Moge-ko, until she dies. Trivia *The kanji in Kurai means "Community Warehouse / Town Cellar" while Yonaka means "late night" (sometime between 11pm and 2am or so). *Kurai is also is a homophone for "dark". Read together in the Japanese surname-first style, it can read as "A dark, late night". *Her hobby is eating candy under the stars. She also likes white noodles and, of course, her brother. *She has a grip strength of 70; this is surprisingly strong for her age, as the average grip strength for a teenage girl her age is estimated to be around 30 (in kilograms). *Three painting-like pictures of Yonaka as Lord Prosciutto are parodies of three real-life paintings, all of which are based on events of the Christian Bible. **One painting is a parody of [[wikipedia:The_Creation_of_Adam|Michelangelo's "The Creation of Adam"]], ''with Yonaka being depicted as God, with one Mogeko being depicted as a human and the others being angels. **Another depicts Yonaka and the majority of the ''Mogeko Castle cast having a feast, parodying of [[wikipedia:The_Last_Supper_(Leonardo_da_Vinci)|Leonardo da Vinci's "The Last Supper"]]. In this painting Yonaka is depicted as Jesus Christ, the surrounding Mogeko being Jesus' thirteen apostles. **Finally, the last painting, found in the omake of the official Mogeko Castle page, depicts Yonaka, Moge-ko and two Mogekos having a meal, parodying [[wikipedia:Supper_at_Emmaus_(Caravaggio),_London|Caravaggio's "Supper at Emmaus" (London)]]. In this painting, Yonaka is depicted as Jesus Christ, and the other Mogeko being Jesus' apostles. *Her menu sprite in Mogeko Castle changes throughout the game; for most of the game, she is shown with a blank expression and her bangs covering her right eye; after Defect Mogeko sacrifices himself, she is shown crying. After escaping the castle initially, her eyes are gray with black pupils. After leaving through the door on the seventh floor of the castle, her eyes become red with black pupils, and she has a smirk on her face as well. *As of September 7th, 2017, Yonaka has been ranked 24th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Yonaka Kurai/Gallery to see the gallery. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Playable characters